Vampire-werewolf hybrid
Vampire-Werewolf hybrids are a deadly cross between a Werewolf and Vampire. They are the most powerful creatures and hybrids, having both Werewolf and Vampire powers. Since vampires and werewolves are their own greatest foes, it is near impossible to obtain this abombination of hybrid, but it's not entirely impossible. however everything changed after the first female vampire-werewolf hybrid, Eve Lydias, was born. Eve iis able to transform werewolves into Hybrids. So far the only known hybrids of this species Angelo Ciro, Tamal, Eve Lydias and Eve's hybrid pack of 29 (excluding her). Physical appearance A vampire-werewolf hybrid shares most of the traits of a werewolf (in their human forms). They appear as a normal human, though their skin is pale. Since a werewolves eyes remain a yellow colour, hybrids eyes seem like a vegetarian vampire. There temperature is the same temperature as a human-vampire hybrid, a few degrees below that of a shapeshifter. Whenever a vampire is faced with a powerful feeling, such as hunger, their faces transform into a paler complexion, while small veins protruding around the area. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs. In the sunlight a hybrid shines rather than glitter or luminate (Rensmee Cullen desribes it as a star being face to face with her), their skin is flawless, and is nearly impossible to ever perice or crack, so when it comes to fighting a hybrid of this kind, they are the most powerful challenges yet. Biology In human form, hybrids possess the abilities of vampires though they are extremely heightened, surpassing the strength of nine newborn vampires with advanced strength.. When in werewolf or hybrid form their power will then increased to a even greater degree. These hybrids lack the overall ability of turning anyone into either creature or into another hybrid, However, there is one Hybrid that is able to produce both vampire and werewolf venoms, able to turn a human into each race, and Tamal is the only one who can do this. Then there is the first Female Hybrid of this kind, Eve, she and her hybrid pack members (who had been sired by her) can only turn werewolves into a fulll fledged hybrids, not either species. When the situation of injury or dismemberment occures they dont need to use venom to heal close the wound, their body heals on its own. They are able to to sleep and have a beating hert with blood running through their bodies, though the blood would be tastless to vampires. Unlike their human-vampire hybrids counterparts, they're full immortal, because they are half vampire and half werewolf and age with the mentally and physically attributes faster than human-vampire hybrids and reach their late teens, three years after their birth. It is unknown how many chromosome pairs this hybrid type has. Their own skin is rock hard and impenitrable to vampires and shapeshifters. Diet Blood and Flesh is the main component of a vampire-werewolf hybrid's diet. Like all vampire related creatures, they need to drink some kind of blood or just eat the flesh. Whether it is human or animal is up to the Hybrid. They can also survive off of vampire meat, as Eve Lydias has been hunting vampires for a long time and seemed to be just fine. If a vampire/werewolf hybrid does not drink blood for a considerable amount of time, their heart will try to pump blood through their veins, but once there`s none left, they will decompose into mummification. It is a very painful experience. They can only be revived with fresh blood. Many of these hybrids prefer to perfer flesh over water (Tamal described blood as water, unapetising and tasteless). Turning werewolves into Hybrids The process of creating a Hybrid without creating them through birth, has been shown so far is feeding a Werewolf Hybrid blood and killing them so they will transition. It is very strange since a werewolf will not turn vampire when bitten, so it was discovered by Eve Lydias that a werewolf must drink Hybrid blood then die. And as it turns out, the transition will be successful only if the wolf completes his/her transition by drinking human blood. If he/she doesn't drink any other blood, he or she will become unstable, bleed from the eyes, become rabid, and eventually die from blood loss. Appearantly, Eve has tried this method on a number of Werewolves, but the they all felt pain afterwards and bled through the eyes since they did not feel. They all ended up dead, either from Eve killing them (as they turned rabid), or they died on their own. The reason for this is unknown, but it revealed that the hybrids need human blood to drink so they will turn completely. Esther and Andy (Eve's mother and sister) ended up being the first successful created Hybrids of the species, after drinking fresh human blood. Humans and Vampires can become Vampire-Werewolf hybrids, however a human can be turned into a Werewolf and then a Hybrid. It also seems that Eve Lydias is the only hybrid able to procreate more of this race, and others like Tamal or Angelo Ciro lack the ability. Physical and Psychological Traits The emotions of these hybrids are far more intense than the emotions of any other creature in existance. Anger, depression, happiness, love, sadness, etc. are more powerful and much more overwhelming than when they were human or werewolves. Werewolf-vampire hybrids are excellent predators as they can even hunt vampires without being detected. Hybrids can suppress their bloodlust to a degree by consuming alcohol. Powers and StrengthsEdit Vampire-werewolf Hybrids their supernatural physical powers of both Vampires and Werewolves such which are enhanced either with age, blood/flesh, and wolf form. Furthermore they possess wider array of additional powers including: *'Super Strength' - Hybrids are far stronger than Werewolves and Vampires.. Because of their Werewolf heritages their abilities get stronger with age just like Werewolves. Their wolf or hybrid form form will boost their power due to the Werewolf sides. They are the strongest, second to Originals. *'Super Speed' - Hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any Werewolf or Vampires. Hybrids can use this ability in human or wolf form. *'Super Agility' '-' Hybrids possess superhybrid mixed agility. They can move, jump, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. It's not uncommon for Hybrids to climb walls. *'Super Senses '- Hybrids have superior sight, hearing, smell, taste, and any other senses. They can easily tell apart other supernaturals apart from humans and each other by sense of smell. *'Super Durability-' Hybrids can take a lot of trauma without getting tired or fatigued. Their durability is so strong they can't be destoryed by lone vampires or even lone transformed werewolves. By transforming into their wolf or hybrid form, they can't be defeated unless by other hybrids of their kind. *'Super Healing' - Hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both vampire's and werewolves. They're able to regenerate lost or torn off body parts extremely quick in just hours. *'Immortality '- Because of a vampire and werewolf side, hybrids are immortal and nearly indestructible with out being Originals. Being both immortal races, they're immune to all illness, disease, virus and all infection and will live forever unless they are decapitated or have their heart torn out. *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires. Their Hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Hybrid Procreation - '''Unlike Tamal and Angelo, Eve and her Hybrids have the power to turn those who are werewolves into hybrids like themself. Because of the ability, the hybrids have sky-rocketed from being the rarest, to a more breed of hybrid. They hybrids are also loyal to Eve. *'Transformation Control''' - Hybrids have the ability to transform at will and anytime that they desire, that is compared to that of a normal Werewolf who are forced to turn once a month on full moons. However, while the hybrids can change at will, they still have no control over actions as Werewolves. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Hybrids are capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Lie Detection -' Hybrids (due to their werewolf heritage) are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their werewolf heritage, Hybrids are able to move around during the day without sparkling, but instead they shine right in direct sunlight. *'Hybrid form -' Hybrids can change into a hybrid form at will. Hybrid form resembles a Werewolf in their looks. However, their face is slightly elongated and they stay the same height instead of grow into 7-to-9 foot creatures. Vampire-werewolf hybrids also have little to no fur in hybrid form, and have blueish-grey or brown skin. They have large claws like a werewolf, and the animalistic posture of a Werewolf too. *'Wolf form -' Hybrids can transform into werewolf form willingly because of their werewolf heritage, but they still have no control over themselves either. Category:Children of the Moon Category:Vampires Category:Hybrid Type